halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:I think it's about that time
I think I've discussed this with most if not all of you by now, so this shouldn't really come as a surprise. But with the year over and the Annual Awards with it (congratulations to all the winners, by the way), I feel I've completed my services to Halo Fanon, hopefully sufficiently enough to leave things off on a positive note. Now, just to make things clear, I have no intention of leaving the wiki itself. There are still many of my works here that are incomplete and will require my attention for the next few years. So I'm not about to delve into a ramble about my time here and how great it's been. I'll save that for when I actually decide to move on from writing Halo altogether. No, what this post is meant to bring your attention to is strictly business, not sentiment. Since I am officially retiring this month, Halo Fanon will need an administrator to step up and take my place as bureaucrat. I hope you will choose wisely. There is one other thing I'd like to address as well. Last month, I was informed by StoneGhost that he also intends to retire, and after I approached Leo Fox he decided to follow suit as well. This will, as I'm sure you will deduct, bring our administration count to 5, which will in turn prompt the question, "Shouldn't we be appointing new admins to increase the number?" This I will leave up to you, the community, to decide, but personally I'd think it unnecessary. I've been closely observing our wiki's level of activity throughout this entire year (yes, even when it seemed I was inactive) and I think 5 is a healthy number for our administration at the moment. Take my opinion how you will, as I will soon be relinquishing my authority to act on your collective input. I suppose I may as well set a date for when voting for the new bureaucrat closes. You all have until January 7th, one week from now, before I grant bureaucrat status to the admin with the most votes and remove my own. Hope you had a great holiday and all the best for 2015. It's been a pleasure serving as your bureaucrat. Nominees Voting (1/0) -In the time I've known him, I've known him to be fair and reasonable. An accomplished author and one always willing to assist those in need of it, and surely one that the Administration would be well off having among its membership. Voting (0/0) Voting (9/4) # Ajax 013 (talk) 22:39, January 2, 2015 (UTC) # Despite a bit of bitterness over Brodie's promotion to administrator and myself remaining a site patroller (despite the fact that we have roughly the same amount of experience) that persists to this day, I can't deny that he deserves his position, nor can I deny that he does his job and does it well. I can't think of anyone who deserves bureaucrat status more than Brodie, regardless of whatever personal feelings I may have on the matter. # Joshua (Talk) 02:54, January 3, 2015 (UTC) #Not to skew the votes even more, but I think I will be putting in my two cents after all. While I think any of the four admins listed here would make an excellent bureaucrat, I feel that Brodie is especially suitable for the position. He contributes regularly to the wiki, is adept at resolving issues on the site, and takes his job as an administrator seriously and with a great attitude. I feel I can retire with an easy mind if he is to be my successor. #In addition to kicking all our collective butts in terms of content produced, Brodie has the quality of being very community-minded. With RED FLAG and Vae Victus, he's taken a new approach to communal stories where RPs have stalled, and has been willing to head up site projects like FotM. Long may he reign, That Damn Sniper 07:02, January 4, 2015 (UTC) #Per above. # # I also propose that we ban Ajax and make me an admin too, and me and Brodie can finally be together, ruling over you pathetic plebes like the gods we are, but baby steps. #Brodie has my full trust and confidence for this position. Voting (0/0) Comments